bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
The golden apples, the hound of hell
Cover by Jack Firesword. Life and Death Itt came one night, he came to claim the land that was once his, he came to trap life and destroy the gods. First he found Ailvous and locked her away in a crimson chest. From then on, new life halted. No babies were born, all the plants died - only death came. So the gods held a meeting. “Itt shall destroy us all!” Shouted Istan (Worry). “And we shall not see him at any moment, for all we know he could be in this very room!” Replied Alvint. The discussion went on like this for seven days. The gods eventully came to a conclusion. They must find Ailvous. The gods that left to find her were: Alvint (thought); Draven (death); Metrome (strength); Isvan (Cold); Dremvous (Heat), Povous (Power) Elstor (Happiness), Difor (Misery), Livan (Light), Istal (the Moon), Sovon (the sun), Distral (Darkness), Neepous (Nature) and Levousi (Leadership). The thirteen gods hiked over mountains, through caves and down mountains. They travelled the seas for thirty days until they once again came upon land. Eventually they arrived in Estleberg, the home of Itt. They walked across this far side of the world, its vastness was far more immense then Eventrome and far more desolate then the volcanic deserts which they had walked across when the elder-gods first came to Eventrome. They looked around for the crimson chest in which Ailvous was held captive in. After three hundred and sixty five days the chest was found, but the key was not. The Lost key The gods looked for the key, they looked in the four corners of the world, they looked in the shadowy depths of the the great unknown. They searched the shallow rivers and the mountainous caves. They searched, but never found it, for Itt had hidden the key deep away. He had cast it into the darkness, into chaos, into nothing. Into the flame of old. Then, after an age of searching the gods found the Gods found the last flame of the fire and saw the key in it’s sparkling red surface, but it was guarded by an immense serpent, destended never to be slayed by an immortal god. So the gods left and searched Eventrome for Memphis, the only mortal child of a god. His father was Skial (Skill). They found him at the start of the time called the age of travels and told him to slay the serpent. So he did. Sovon gave him his sword, made out of the old sun that Dremvous created in the beginning, to help him. Alvint told him the way to the serpent and guided him on his travels. As he traveled he walked accross the land know as the forgotten lands. An apple tree grew in the center of these lands, but the apples on the tree where colours of gold and silver. One bite would make you as strong as twenty men, have great luck and live long. It could also cure any disease. Memphis walked up the hill toward the tree, a snake lay by the tree, one drop of it's venom could kill anything. He started to speak, "Oh snake of this hill, will you let me take a bite of one of the apples on your tree?" The snake replied, "Yes, but only if you give me your first born son." Memphis agreed and the snake let him retrieve an apple off his tree. Memphis ate the apple whole and went on his way, searching for the serpent and the key. He reached the serpent after twenty years of journeying and adventuring. He crept up behind it and chopped its head clean off, turning it to ash. Then Draven appeared and took the key from the flame to gods. The gods took the key and unlocked the crimson chest, releasing Ailvous. And at that moment all of the plants came to life, babies were born and life was remade. Category:Jack Firesword Category:Eventrome Category:Myths and legends Category:Story